


The Rage of a God Unheard

by SqueakyClam



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deities, Diary/Journal, Emphasis on was, Everyone after the Hunter is only mentioned, Gen, Hunter as the Narrator, Memory Loss, Now the Hunter is angry, Only because he's biased as hell, The Hunter was a Higher Being, This technically wouldn't change canon all that much, Unreliable Narrator, a whole BUNCH OF HEADCANONS, headcanons, i guess? i mean, i'm real bad at tagging ya'll, just to be safe tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueakyClam/pseuds/SqueakyClam
Summary: "I suppose mere mortals like myself will never understand."Mm. You couldn't help but wonder if that line of the journal was wrote in jest.- - -In which a cast-down deity regains the memory of who he once was, and vents an overflowing amount of hatred toward those that betrayed him.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 65





	The Rage of a God Unheard

**Author's Note:**

> ALright explanation time:  
> One night at 2am I wrote down a whole bunch of fic ideas. And a LOT of them are based on headcanons. One after this is going to be a crack fic that will be updated now and again,, and let's just say it's an outrageously random AU I thought up with Zote
> 
> Anyway, this one in particular was just a "huh, that'd be kinda neat" so I wrote a thing. Basically, the Hunter used to be a Higher Being, and now he's angry about the fact that he isn't anymore.  
> I got this idea from wondering "what IS the Hunter, and how does he know about the deities n such to make journal entries about them??",, and yes, I read the line I quoted from the journal as sarcastic, so then I got here  
> More notes about this AU/HC bs will be in the end notes

To revoke a deity of their godhood is to assure the destruction of all remaining deities.  
There is a delicate balance to life and death. To light and darkness. To dreams and nightmares.  
To disturb that balance is to solidify the chances of a horrible fate befalling all that worship said deities. Whether those worshippers turn away from their ruler, vow to die alongside them, or banish the very existence of the gods from their mind – they will inevitably be dragged down with whom they once preached about.

One could argue that I speak of the fate of Hallownest. One may suggest that I speak solely of Her Radiance, and how an attempt to snuff her light ended with the kingdom’s citizens in a perilous struggle for their lives. Her infection probed every mind. She conquered in a furious bout of spite. She reduced the great Wyrm to nothing, leaving him to his own demise at the hands of the void.

Surely, I speak only of this failed attempt on Her Radiance’s light? Surely, I speak only of the Wyrm’s sabotage, and how it led to the kingdom’s ruin?

 _Wrong!_ Wrong, wrong, wrong, you insolent grub.

The Radiance’s godhood never faded. Memory of her bright presence dwindled and fell as her subjects turned their backs on her, yet she returned with something fierce, thanks to one foolish bug’s knowledge of her.

But you of all beings know that Her Radiance and the Wyrm were not the only deities at such a time.  
Unn allowed her land to flourish through her mind, the Nightmare Heart beat on strongly, and the Root peacefully arrived in this kingdom with little to say for her background.  
But even then, that was not all!

No, no. The tales do not remember me, and I loathe them for abandoning me through my descent. That dastardly Wyrm and his glow ripped my followers from me whether they intended to desert me or not.

Before His time, Hallownest was peaceful. Before even Her Radiance’s time, Hallownest was in far better condition than it ever was.  
Granted, my knowledge does not travel back that far. I am aware of the Void’s turn in time, but the Void has spoke nothing since that age. The Void became something to use and tarnish, and rarely did it fight back. Only the highest of deities would ever know what became of the Void’s master.

Either way, the existing deities and I were in cooperation. An agreement, one could say.  
Her Radiance had Her loyal tribe, Unn created her own mossy creatures, and the Nightmare Heart was content with its Troupe. We were all on good terms, to the point I considered them my siblings. I am unsure if they carried that same sentiment.  
The Root did not arrive until shortly before the Wyrm’s birth, and she gave no word on what her own powers may be. She also denied the need for followers, yet that was clearly nothing but deceit, as she went on to become the Wyrm’s beloved Queen… gaining the adoration of His own _cultists -_

Ah, pardon me. I tend to get a bit riled up at His mention.

Once He emerged from the corpse of an _intruding_ deity, everything fell to pieces. His light was so strong that all of Hallownest _had_ to find out from whence that light came. In their curiosity they abandoned their leaders, leading those of us that remained to wither and rot.

The Mosskin found themselves uninterested in the Wyrm’s elegance and returned to Unn, which allowed her mind to grow as vibrantly as it always had.

The Troupe would not dare leave their Heart’s beat to slow for long, as they all depended on it. They caught their glimpse and fled back home to their realm of Nightmares.

The Root grew enamored with the Wyrm, aiding him in his instinctual journey of leadership.

And Her Radiance… well… you surely know that song and dance by now. Her tribe flocked to the Wyrm, choosing His light over Hers, and did not look back to gaze upon her dimming form. Distraught, she could do nothing but watch it happen for the longest of ages, until one bug dared give her memory a chance in mind… and then she seized her chance of takeover. This seizure landed with her sealed away in the Wyrm’s own invention… the rest is history.

Now, what of me? Well, you didn’t think Her Radiance acted purely on her own accord, do you? Who do you think she got such a brilliant idea from?

None other than myself.

My people, those who once thrived in the Way of the Hunt, found themselves captivated by the Wyrm just long enough to forget me. I desperately clawed and screamed into the minds of those who would listen, pathetically begging for something to honor me, so that one day I may live on in the mind of any particularly curious insect.  
Until, finally, nothing.  
No insect held me in their minds.  
My people did not even remain in the Wyrm’s hold for very long, as they chose to live amongst themselves elsewhere… in the darkest pits of Hallownest, where no one dare enter.

The damage was done, and my memory was lost.

I would not stand for such an action. I refused to lose all I worked towards.  
Her Radiance was cowardly at the time, watching and weeping as Her _‘children’_ gazed into a light beside her own. I would not stand for such foolishness! Emotions make a creature weak, when all they need is brute strength and a hunter’s agility.

I stalked my prey for an eon. I slaughtered his people, I slaughtered those who betrayed me, and I slaughtered any that were left behind. I started a reign of terror that was meant to end with the death of the Wyrm himself. I would have my people return to me, whether that meant becoming a feared demon or not.

My plans were foiled. My attempt on the Wyrm’s life did not go as planned, and I failed.

It was no matter! I would have the other deities – my siblings – join me in my next excursion. Unn was not one for violence, but I knew I could convince her. The Nightmare Heart was running short on ritual participants, so the erasure of the Wyrm would clearly aid in its survival as well.  
...To my great surprise, the other deities turned away from me. Unn would not spare me a word, and the Nightmare Heart – speaking through its Troupe Leader – cast me out for “the havoc I wrought.”

I was flabbergasted. I knew going to the Root would be pointless, as she was fully devoted to her _wonderful_ Wyrm, and Her Radiance was too weak to even maintain Her realm of dreams.

I grew enraged with every passing year. I planned another attack, but that is when the worst shock of all hit me.

…So traumatic, in fact, that I cannot remember what it was.

I reside here now, and I’m not sure why. I believe this section of Hallownest is deemed Greenpath… it is a fitting name, to be sure. Rather on the nose.  
I believe my godhood was stripped from me, as I can no longer reach the dream or nightmare realms. I call out to my siblings, and they do not hear me. That or they refuse to heed my call, which only infuriates me further.

This journal, which you read now, holds what I remember. This was my past, and now I live as a forgotten deity. I hold little to no memory of my own anymore, besides what I have written here…  
You may have noticed that this page sticks out harshly, as it proceeds countless entries on the many insects and creatures that prosper or prospered in this cursed land. I only add this now as my memory is flooded.  
In more ways than one.

There is now a creature that holds me in their mind. A small thing, but it proved itself stronger than it seemed. It completed this journal of mine, and now bears my mark.

Such a fascinating creature it is. One of the Wyrm’s failed specimens.

It’s ironic, isn’t it? That something of His making would be the catalyst to now revive my presence in this world?

Yes. I find it very amusing indeed.

It is my understanding that the Wyrm has perished long ago. Her Radiance managed to come back with Her full majesty, and I can’t help but feel proud of Her. She succeeded where I failed, and I do not recall Her being the one to steal away my status as a Higher Being. I have not once felt Her prod my mind, so I assume this means She hasn’t forgotten me… and She spares me from a genocide of Her own.

I just so wish Her infection wouldn’t cause the insects of this place to taste so vile.

… To revoke a deity of their godhood is to assure the destruction of all remaining deities.

The Wyrm is dead.

Unn’s strength weakens as her Mosskin perish to the infection.

The Root has cast a seal of binding upon herself and has blinded with age.

The Nightmare Heart beats slower with fewer rituals ever succeeding.

I fear that even Her Radiance will die out in time, as is inevitable.

My disownment led to their perishing. This is a curse they cast upon themselves.

The Way of the Hunt will arise once more… thanks to my brilliant apprentice.

Goodbye, siblings of mine.

May the memory of you turn to nothing but ash.

**Author's Note:**

> Other things about this HC/AU:
> 
> \- The Hunter's people were of Deepnest, hence why they're so aggressive now. I made this connection from the amount of eyes the Hunter & Herrah have,, both being six. I like to think the Deepnest residence were originally intrigued by the Pale King but then went "oh ew gross" and turned around,, but by that point they couldn't remember who they were worshipping, only "hunting is important for reasons" so they continue to be monstrosities as usual, with Herrah taking over. Herrah might also be related to the Hunter somehow but I dunno man  
> (Would make sense, though. With Hornet then being related as well, thus "Could she be... a Hunter?" in the journal)
> 
> \- One way this HC/AU almost went was with the Hunter being the Shade Lord's apprentice/kin of some sort  
> Like,, after the Shade Lord went poof and whoever was spouting Void Faith(tm) disappeared, all that was left was the Hunter, and for some reason no one will believe him when he says that shadows are powerful :(
> 
> \- The Wyrm is a capitalized He and the Radiance is a capitalized She because them's the Main(tm) Deities. I think the Hunter barely recognized Unn as a deity, the Nightmare Heart doesn't have a gender, and the Root is not woRtHy of tiTleS. Honestly the Wyrm wouldn't be worthy either, but the Pale King is the only other He we have here so
> 
> \- The Hunter is using Ghost to get his memories back through the Journal. By cataloging everything they fight, the Hunter can go back over it and be like "oOHHH yEAH!! Thatse them, tasty, pathetic, what have you"- and this is near the end of the game (probably Embrace the Void ending) so the Hunter is starting to remember the deities by Ghost's entries.
> 
> \- Journal entry of the Hunter's mark: "I have no offspring, nor subjects, nor worshippers. The sum of my being, my learning, my instincts... I leave it all to you. Good luck, Hunter."  
> Also inspiration lmao
> 
> Anyway yeah that's all for now! Writing spirit still possesses me so oooOP


End file.
